


Naked to the bone the dream comes alive

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Consent Play, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Menage Troi, NSFW, Some girl on girl action, calm down, everything is cool, physical fascination, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Tim and some girl on girl action. What's not to love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is just a little noddle in this one!

It was friday night, you and Tim were suppose to go out to dinner and then a movie, but since he had been called in for some unexpected work, your plans had to be pushed back. You had complained a little at first, since he had been working quite a lot lately and barely had time to see you. He explained that the up coming weeks would be really busy and he was sorry that you had to suffer for it and he begged for you to understand.

He texted you:

" _Hey lovely, I'm sorry to do this to you, you know how much I wanted to be with you tonight. I love you always. I'll call you later_."

You sighed and went to the bedroom to change, putting on a tattered t-shirt that had drained in color since you had washed it too any times and a pair of old grey sweat pants that used to belong to Tim and threw yourself flat on the bed. Calling your girlfriend and complained a little that your man was a jerk and begged her to come over to drink some beers and talk. Feeling somewhat guilty for not spending that much time with her anymore and hoped she didn't feel offended, but she happily said yes and was at your place about 30 minutes later. She had a bottle of vodka with her, seeing it was friday night she of course insisted on you sharing it.

" _How are things?_ " she asked and hugged you " _Is he an ass to you?_ "

You laughed.

" _Oh my god, no. Absolutely not, but he has to work. Again...!_ "

She started mixing you a drink as she listen with sympathetic eyes. She was the only one you had told that the guy you were involved with happened to be Tim Curry and she also knew he was very busy occasionally.

_"I know, sweetie" she said "But try to put him out of your mind tonight, don't let the fact that he had to work ruin tonight"_

You smiled and accepted the drink she handed you.

" _No, you're right. Cheers_ "

***

As the hours passed, one of your guy friends came over with his girlfriend and a second very pretty girl, you guessed somehow were involved in their equation. And you had called two other friends. So the seven of you huddled in your smal apartment, talking and playing drinking games as the vodka slowly emptied from the bottle.  
About one in the morning you got a text from Tim again, he was at his place and wondering where you were since you had told him you would stay at his house that weekend.  
You replied him in a short text, saying you were at home and had some friends over.  
5 minutes later he texted back, asking if he could come over cause he missed you very much.

***

You answered the door and he was standing there, soaking wet from the heavy rain and with a single pink gerbera daisy in his hand and he looked more beautiful than you remembered. Fueled by your alhocolic state and the sheer joy of seeing him again, you lunged in his arms, bombarding him with sloppy, frantic kisses.

" _You're here!_ " you practically screamed.

He laughed, completely caught off guard by your intoxicated personality and you feverish kissing of his face. He held you tight and felt his stomach grew warmer by your affection.

" _And you're drunk_ " he grinned.

You gave him a big smile as you squirmed and tried to look innocent and cute.

" _Sometimes..!_ " you winked.

He stepped further in your hallway as he removed his jacket. Shaking off the water and hung it on the coat rack.

" _I'm not disturbing anything, am I?_ "

" _Never! Come meet my friends!_ " you said and grabbed his hand.

***

Your friends "Second girlfriend" had been giving you playful, seductive looks all evening, lingering in your presence, touching you and always happened to go out for a smoke when you did. Her name was Tali and even though you had told her you weren't available, she didn't care. You had even confronted her on the balcony, asking her what she possible could see in you, seeing you were dressed as a slob with no make up.  
She just locked eyes with you and said that your exterior didn't matter and it was something behind your brown eyes that turned her on.

It made you feel very flattered and secretly intrigued by her. It had been several years since you'd been with a girl and he beauty was undeniable.  
Also you really liked blonde girls...  
But nothing had really happened between the two of you, even though she smelled like rasberries and had the reddest luscious lips.

And now as Tim came back from a smoke, she was sitting beside you on the couch with one hand on your thigh.  
She knew perfectly well that he was with you, but she wanted to play. She had wanted to play all evening.

Your face lit up as he made his way to the couch and you felt her move closer as if to indicate that the game was on and he had competition.  
Tim sat down, clearly aware of the tension, caging you between himself and her and for a second or two you played with the idea of you three togehter.  
You grabbed your beer and got up to change the music on the stereo and she followed, and when you turned you almost bumped into her and she kissed you, once to test you and she tasted just as sweet as she smelled. Her mouth lingered by yours as your eyes fell on Tim, sitting on the couch, bemused and entertained at the same time.

" _What are you doing?_ " you whispered " _You know I can't..._ "

She stepped in closer, placing one hand on your shoulder and traced her hand down your arm and when she reached your hand, interlocked her fingers with yours. Dipping her head to the crook of your neck, she inhaled slowly and carefully tasted you with her tongue as her lips closed on your skin.

You wanted her lips to be Tim's lips, so you closed your eyes for a second and found yourself humming slightly with pleasure. You watched as Tim raised his eyebrows and grinned contently, licking his lips as he put the beer bottle to his mouth.

Without breaking eye contact with him you slowly allowed her to kiss you once more, innocently and tentatively as your tongues touched. She traced her hands up along your side, cupping your breasts and you flinched by the obvious strange sensation of having someone else's hands on you that weren't Tim's and took a step back.

" _You are very sexy and I really like you, but you know I can't.._."

She smirked.

" _I just wanted to taste you a little, no biggie_ "

She gave you a quick kiss on your lips and turned, walking to the kitchen where the rest of your friends had gathered.

 

***

It was four in the morning and most of your friends had left. Tali was the only one still there. Sitting crossed legged on the couch, she was truly a sight for sore eyes and your interest in her had grown over the course of the evening. You had kissed alot more during the night and you had even given Tim permission to taste her lips as you all had been in the kitchen, just coming back from a smoke.

You moved to stand infront of her and reached out your hand.

" _Do you want me to go?_ " she asked in a sultry voice.

You shook your head. Slowly.

" _Do you wanna fuck?_ " she asked.

You nodded.

You turned to Tim sitting on the bed and gave him a sly smile. He knew what you wanted. You had talked about it during the night and he was ok with it.

Tali took your hand and stood up. She held you gaze as you took a step back towards the bed, and then another one. She smiled again and her lips glisten beautifully even in the dim light.

" _You wanna join us?_ " you asked as you sat down beside Tim on the edge of the bed. Placing one hand on his thigh.

He pushed the hair back behind your ear and gave your neck a soft kiss, sending shivers up and down your spine as you cocked your head to the side, needing his lips on you.  
Touching him, you could already feel he was hard and you squeezed him gently. Eliciting a quiet moan as his hips bucked.

Tali bit her lip, smiling as she straddled your knee, placing a confident hand on your cheek and carded her fingers through your hair.  
You scooted up the bed and turned to Tim, placing a finger on his lips.

" _Are you up for this?_ "

His eyes twinkled and he smiled. Nodding gently. His compliance made your heart speed up and you got up on your knees.

" _Good, but I have two rules for you to obey_ "

" _Of course_ " he whispered.

" _Your face doesn't go nowhere near hers and your tongue doesn't leave your mouth when you are with her, understood?_ "

" _Yes ma'am_ ".

" _I have some rules myself_ " he said with an mischievous smile.

" _Oh yeah. What_?

He inhaled and was about to speak, looking at both of you with anticipation and lust. The he said;

" _No, by the way, I don't_ " he grinned.


	2. You just entered my mind and you lay yourself down beside me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my TC peeps! <3
> 
> (I caved :D)

Tali crept up the bed.

" _My tongue is not off limits on you, right?_ "

You answered her by removing her black tank top, inhaling her sweet berrie smell as you kissed her chest, reaching behind you for Tim, he got up on his knees, lifting your shirt up and swirled his tongue along the small of your back.

" _Of course not_ " you said with your lips on her skin.

You unclasped her bra with one hand and the other squeezed Tim as he licked goose bumps on your skin. He started tugging at your pants, wanting to get to the goods right away. You turned to him.

" _As lovely as you look in my pants_ " he smirked. " _I wanna take them off_ "

You giggled and flopped down on your back, aiding him. And as they came off, he trailed his mouth along your leg, nibbling gently and dragging his fingers up and down.

" _Come here_ " he urged, gripping your hips and guided you to him. " _Ride my face, babe_ "

Never breaking eye contact as he slowly laid down on his back and his lust filled stare alone felt like a frantic thrust. You shivered with pleasure. He dug his fingers in your skin as you straddled him, slowly lowering yourself to his reach. Sucking air through your teeth instantly as his tongue wandered your slick pussy.

" _Oh, Tim..._ " you whimpered and kneaded your own breast, grinding on top of him.

Tali traced a string of kisses down his side and took a hold of his rock hard cock, sinking her lips around him immediately, causing him to moan and send vibrations in you, flicking his tongue as his body flinched. He moaned and reached out for her, running his hand over her cheek.

She had obviously sucked cock before and she knew exactly how to make a guy squirm.  
Tim moaned heavily and deep at her mercy, causing him to grab your hips and dig his fingers in you and they felt like pure elation, marking and bruising your skin.

The sheer ripple effect of Tali sucking his cock, making him flinch in ways you weren't used to, which made him behave differently than he normally would, made your orgasm build almost immediately. You felt it begin in your chest as your heart started beating really hard, but you wanted to hold it off a little longer. So you grabbed his hair, dominating him with your position, ordering him to slow down a bit.

" _I'm so close..._ " you huffed.

" _Good_ " he grinned and grabbed your hips to pull you down again. Savoring you in poking motions, which he knew you couldn't resist and smirked in self-satisfaction when you climaxed on his face.

He came to a halt and peeked his head from your parted legs with a smugness mixed with your juices glistening on his face. He looked really pleased, and you playfully hit his cheek.

You moaned contently and climbed off his face, laying down on your back and stretched your body. He knew your clit had to rest a little before you could have at it again, so he turned his attention to Tali, so you could chill for a moment.  
She dutifully still sucked his cock and looked like a gorgeous blond sex mistress between his legs. She knew what she was doing, he'd give her that, but he wanted to fuck her. Wondering if her pussy was a tight as her mouth.

" _Get up_ " he said in a low voice.

She was quick to comply and her breasts bounced so wonderfully when she got up on her knees. Awaiting her next duty.

" _On your hands and knees_ " he ordered.

And she did. Facing you as Tim's wet cock penetrated her and the utter expression in her face said it all. She needed it. She wanted it. Writhing with pleasure as he slowly fucked her, moaning with open mouth as he stretched her. Entering her deeper and deeper with each thrust. He grabbed her hair and she hissed, squirming with approval as he tugged at her.

" _Lick her pussy_ " he ordered and yanked her hair.

" _Yes_ " she said breathlessly.

You smirked. Enjoying Tim's authority and his decision. So you scooted over to Tali and opened your legs again, she dipped her head down and hungrily ate you out. The notion of another girl going down on you and Tim fucking her was completely new to both you and him and it added to your arousal. You couldn't help but drip with exhilaration when he slammed into her, but you felt as if he was fucking you, caressing you in the way you needed and drove you to the edge of oblivion. He was so deliciously skilled and teasingly slow.

He bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes, picking up the pace in her and slapped her ass, jiggled it with one hand and moaning satisfactorily as he himself was on the verge of climax. In your lust filled haze you noticed the subtle change in him, the tell that he was on the brink of orgasm.

" _Not yet, Tim_ " you panted as Tali forcefully rubbed your clit with her fingers, making you come again. Bucking your hips as you fisted the bed sheets, clinging on for dear life as your orgasm washed through you.

The feeling subsided and you snickered contently, running your hands over your face and then resting them on your stomach.

" _Good girl_ " Tim praised.

Pulling out of Tali, he threw her down on her back beside you, forcing her legs open and entered her with 2 fingers, fucking her harsly in and out and gave you messy kisses at the same time. You could taste yourself on him and secretly felt very smug that you were allowed to ride that face and Tali never would. Tim's tongue was only for you.

Dipping your head down to kiss her breast as Tim fucked her, she fisted your hair and huffed she was about to come and wanted Tim to speed up. He grinned, asking her if she could take it. She moaned pitifully as he spit on her pussy, forcing himself deeper as he went faster. He orgasm came fast and she propped herself up on her elbows and arched her back as she came on his hand. Groaning as she threw her head back, grinding her hips on his soaked hand.

He pulled out his fingers and placed his hand on her stomach, squeezing gently and whirled her own cum around, leaving her flat stomach gleaming with herself.  
He let her be as she came down from her high and turned to you. Cupping your face, he kissed you passionately as he covered your body with his. Supporting his own weight on his elbows as he softly spread your legs opened with his knees, rubbing his cock at your entrance.  
You were too tired but still too horny to say no, so you let him fuck you as you clung to him.

" _Wanna suck my dick instead?_ " he whispered with his lips on your neck. " _I want you around me_ "

He rolled off you and you grabbed a hold of him, stroking him up and down as you pushed your hand, palm flat on his stomach to force him down.

" _Tim..._ " you murmured, feeling heat begin to build in your chest again.

" _What is it, love?_ " he asked.

" _Tim..._ "

" _What?_ " he whispered and stroked your hair.

You didn't say anything as you climbed in between his legs. Sinking him in your mouth. You loved his cock. You wanted it. But you were very tired and at the same time very horny. And Tali's scent sparked something in you.

You whimpered helplessly, feeling the urge to cry as waves of pure sexual arousal and overwhelming trill hit you again and again. And you needed to end this. You were exhausted. You needed to come.  
Tim noticed this and although your intentions with his cock was to make him squeal, it had turned into you just nuzzled and rubbed your mouth to it. Moaning and mewling with your eyes closed.

He sat up on his elbows, viewing you with understanding eyes and comfortingly touching your hair.

" _Talk to me, love_ " he whispered.

Tali laid beside him on her side, absent mindedly touching his bare chest.

You sat up on your knees.

" _I can't take it for much longer, you have to make me come again. I'm fucking aching_ "

Tim was quick on cue and had you on your back in seconds, and a new feeling of excitement awoke in you and you giggled honestly. Lunging his tongue on your pining and eager pussy, he barely had time to taste you before you came in his face. Arching your back and huffing his name.

You still came when he forcefully slammed himself in you, causing you to cry out and first your hands. Fucking your raw and sore pussy in a chase for his own release.  
He needed it, he had been holding back all evening. You were too fatiuged to really conform with his body and you just let him use you as he pleased. Feeling somewhat relieved when he actually came and squirted on your redden cunt.

You closed your eyes and almost fell asleep on the spot, feeling someone clean you off and then a soft blanket cover you and Tim's lips on your forehead.

" _You did good tonight, kid_ " he said " _You deserve some sleep_ "

You moaned and curled up on your side. Tiredly placing one hand on Tali's stomach.  
Plopping down behind you, Tim inhaled deeply and softly kissed your shoulder.

It was 5.35 in the morning when you all finally slept togehter in your big bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously dipping into my fantasy/experience and my own pansexuallity, this was fun. *grins*
> 
> and as PG says; "It just happens"


End file.
